


Tight Ropes

by Call_Me_Captain



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Captain Bill Cipher, Death, Golden Age of Piracy, Gore, Human Bill Cipher, I love all the ships, M/M, Pirate AU, Sad, Sailor Dipper Pines, and I mean boat ships not relationship, ships, you'll probably hate me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 16:07:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7470213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Call_Me_Captain/pseuds/Call_Me_Captain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finding ones place in the world is not an easy feat. For Dipper, he finds his place in odd ways and in stranger ways. The unlikely captain manages to drag him along on a crazy adventure, one that may or may not end well, but there is no place he would rather be. A pirates life is not easy, but is sure as hell is fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tight Ropes

Tired dark eyes overlook the city as their feet hit ground for the first time in what feels like years. Iron shackles weigh heavy on their feet as they are pushed off the ship and into the streets. No one pays any mind to them. They are nothing in their eye, just meat to be sold to the highest bidder. 

Cheers are shared, and money is spent. The tavern holding much merry making, with sloshing drinks that dull the senses of the mind, and pretty women who offer a pleasurable night. Both are intoxicating. Shouts are shared, followed by a few hearty laughs, a fist connects to a jaw. Blows are passed, more laughs, more drinks, more sex, more intoxication. 

The white men grab them pushing them up onto a pedestal for everyone to see them. The crowd of free men scrutinize the malnourished people on their pedestal, looking for possible flaws, much like someone would do a piece of fruit. The other dark skinned people that were dragged here by their masters look upon the others with sad eyes, knowing that they will be subjected to the same fate as they once were. Prices are shouted out, and money is counted, people are shoved to their new masters, their lives now in the hands of others. 

Families sit together, meals are shared. Peace is shrouded over the smiling faces in the room. Food is placed in the center of a lavish table. Savory and sweet and spicy and heavenly food is to those that have little of it. Flavor burst into one's mouth behind the curtain. Giggles are passed. Peace is over.

Whips are swung. Pain is dealt. Cries from the less fortunate are but wisps of wind to the angered man. Time slows for the child. Her brown skin stained with her own ruby liquid. Others flinch every time her cry hits their ears. Tears have stopped long ago. No water to produce them anymore. She regrets the taste of the sweet beans. Their touch lingers in her mouth, haunting her with every strike of the whip. The man yells at her for tainting their food. She listens. She sees. She feels. All no more.

Comfort is shared next to one's wife. Their arms draped over each other in love and care. Long days slip away in the peace of sleep. Darkness fills the minds, before vivid pictures of little brown skinned girls dieing fill his mind. All is safe and well, for no little brown girls will taint his food again. Smiles pulled in sleep are drawn on faces in reality. 

Morning comes and bodies tossed to the river. Not a word is said, but sorrow filled eyes look out into the swamp, hoping that the little child finds peace in death for what she couldn't find in life. Much to be said, but all is silent save the few buzzing mosquito.

**Author's Note:**

> I should have the next chapter up soon, I really just depends on how much support I get and whatnot. Don't worry, the whole story is not all like this, this is more like a prologue or whatever.
> 
> Oh and this is shorter than the future chapters will be so don't fret over that!
> 
> Also if you see any mistakes (which there is probably a lot of them) feel free to tell me and I will try my best to get them out as soon as possible!


End file.
